


Sometimes Dreams Are Filled With Lies

by AndiiErestor



Series: The Adventures of Figwit the Great [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Melpomaen wakes from a rough night dreaming about his family.





	Sometimes Dreams Are Filled With Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melpomaen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Melpomaen).



> Tagged as B2MEM because I used one of the prompts, but I don't actually have the card it came from. I believe "some dreams are filled with lies" comes from the Blind Guardian card. In discussing the many ways the quote could be used, I came up with some ideas of my own and decided to write them anyway.

His eyes were wet as he blinked himself awake. The hard root under his head reminded him that he wasn’t home – that he’d left it behind years ago.

As he finally sat up he noticed the other elf standing at the edge of the clearing overlooking the plains of Rhovanion.

“Come, Melpomaen,” Rúmil reached out his hand for him to take, “The sun rises.”

Melpomaen went to him and let Rúmil wrap his arms around his waist.

“I know you miss them,” Rúmil whispered into Melpomaen’s ear, “but today is going to be a good day.”

And so it was.


End file.
